justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline of the Just Cause universe
This article lists all the events that have taken place in the Just Cause Universe and which have specific known dates/years. Events in an obscure ancient past *The ancient Ular Tribe constructed a large number of temples all over Panau. These are the oldest things in the Just Cause Universe. *Natives of San Esperito constructed the Hidden temple at Isla Maria Dolorosa. The modern locals refer to them as "the ancient ones". *Medici was occupied by Ancient Rome. During that time the Romans built multiple large towns throughout Medici and the capital of Medici was Manaea. *At some point, the volcano on the Volcano island in Medici erupted. The eruption changed the islands landscape and partially flooded a couple of coastal settlements on the island. *Colle Salrosa - "Centuries ago, the gentle leader Cirillo Salrosa founded this city-state as a venue for trade." *Panau was occupied by multiple west European nations from the 16th to the 19th century. *San Esperito was once a Spanish colony. The latest fortifications are from the approximate 17th to 19th century. *Medici has lots of 16th to 19th century star forts. *Rico and Dimah were on some mission in Guatemala. 1889 "Jazombie & Fitz" chain of clothing stores was founded. These stores are seen at Citate Di Ravello, Babica and possibly a few more places in Medici. "At the turn of the 20th century" JC3 in-game map description for Cava Geminos Nord: "This Bavarium mine opened at the turn of the 20th century, when Salvatore Albano sold his hillside ranch to the Parvetalpo l'Obra Minerari. Di Ravello greatly expanded the mine, and its neighbor Cava Geminos Sud, near the turn of the 21st century." 1939 to 1945 World War II is known to have taken place. *Japan occupied Hantu Island, an occupation that still lasts. *Porto Le Gratia was razed by unknown forces, but later rebuilt under President Dante. 1949, July 4th Tom Sheldon was born, according to his Just Cause 2 PDA profile. 1955, November 1st The beginning of the Vietnam war. The Agency is known to have carried out under-cover operations during that war. 1960 to 1969 (exact year unknown) The Mugello company started producing the Mugello Raffinati Vitesse. 1960, December 16th Karl Blaine was born, according to his Just Cause 2 PDA profile. 1963 The Autostraad company started producing the '63 Autostraad Weltbus. 1968, January 25th Rico Rodriguez was born, according to his Just Cause 2 PDA profile. 1969 The Stria company started making the '69 Stria Sussurro. 1974, April 22nd Sri Irawan was born, according to his Just Cause 2 PDA profile. 1975, April 30th The end of the Vietnam war. The Agency is known to have carried out under-cover operations during that war. 1975, July 23rd Maria Kane was born, according to her Just Cause 2 PDA profile. 1979, August 18th Bolo Santosi was born, according to her Just Cause 2 PDA profile. 1986 According to his JC2 PDA profile, Rico was scouted out by Tom Sheldon in 1986 and invited to the Agency. According to promotional information for Just Cause 3, Rico joined The Agency at age 18, confirming 1986. The JC2 PDA page mistakenly reports that Rico was born in 1968 and joined the Agency in 1986 at the age of 21. 1995, December 2 Sebastiano Di Ravello joins the Medici Military to begin his career at the rank of private. We know the date when calculating back from his collectable audio diary day 7305, which is exactly 20 years after day 1 (1 year is 365.25 days). 2004 The first San Esperito International Arms Fair took place. This was an annual charity event, but it's unknown if it was held again after 2005 when Rico murdered two people at the event. 2005 The events of Just Cause are set to be taking place during 2 weeks. According to the game manual that comes in the retail box, Salvador Mendoza seized power 1 week before the events of the game. Tom and Maria are seen reading a book called "Regime change in 7 days", but the newspaper dates prove that the Storyline missions in Just Cause must have taken place over at least two weeks. 2005, August 5th The mission Good Cop, Bad Cop takes place. 2005, August 6th The events of the mission Good Cop, Bad Cop are reported about in the Gaceta Nacional del San Esperito. Newspapers are normally published the next day, so the mission must have taken place the previous day. According to the newspaper, it was a Tuesday, but in reality that date was a Saturday. 2005, August 12th The mission Guadalicano Choo Choo takes place. The mission briefing is known to have taken place around 10:32 in the morning. Dr. Otto Kleiner was killed on that day. 2005, August 13th The events of the mission Guadalicano Choo Choo are reported about in the Gaceta Nacional del San Esperito. Newspapers are normally published the next day, so the mission must have taken place the previous day. According to the newspaper, it was again Tuesday, which is odd, because the real August 13 was a Saturday. 2005 (date unknown) *The Kerner company started making the '05 Charmant. *The town of Vista Fonte was still "a tiny village". The burning of the north took place soon after that and caused the village to rapidly grow into a town by 2015. 2009 The events of Just Cause 2. Tom is still reading the book "Regime change in 7 days", but this doesn't mean that the missions took place in that few time. 2013 The Kerner company started making the '13 Vigueur. 2015, December 1st The events of Just Cause 3. For the purposes of this article we consider December 1st to be the date of Rico's arrival in Medici because the game was released on this day in reality. 2015, December 2 Day 7305 in the collectable Di Ravello audio diary. Di Ravello mentions in that tape that Rico arrived "last night". 2015 F1 racing season Sergio Flores drove a Mugello Farina Duo to eight race victories, including the Medici Grand Prix. See also *Just Cause Universe. *Other countries in the Just Cause universe. Category:Just Cause Category:Just Cause 2 Category:Just Cause 3 Category:Content